


saturdays are not the same

by tootiredmotel



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Michelle Jones is a Good Girlfriend, Minor Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Multi, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, happy hogan cares, potential steve rogers/tony stark - Freeform, worried Aunt May
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootiredmotel/pseuds/tootiredmotel
Summary: He was flying (swinging, really). Flying, flying, flying.And then he was falling, way down.(I know it's sadderdaze)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place about a year after IW so I'll try my best to keep any potential spoilers out. There will be some, but I mean, considering who the story is about, it's kind of hard not to
> 
> last thing before I try to update everything tonight bc summer classes start tomorrow uuuuuuuuuuuugggggggghghh
> 
> basically, the plot of the story is...y'all remember Spider-Man 2?

"Tony, I think he's headed your way." Peter had started calling his mentor by his first name after...everything that happened a year ago. Despite it all, they'd actually grown closer. He may have said no when Doctor Strange asked if he was Tony's ward, but he'd be lying to himself if he didn't think that Tony filled an important role in his life, other than mentor, now that his actual dad and Ben were gone. 

 

Tony huffed over the comms and Peter could practically hear the eye roll. "Yeah, no shit, Pete." 

 

"You know, I don't think May would like your potty mouth?" 

 

Tony did roll his eyes at that. It was ironic, if he thought about it. May, wanting to shield Peter from any bad influences whatsoever-including bad language-had quite the 'potty mouth' herself. "You'd know, wouldn't you, Mr-'where-the-fuck-did-my-homework-go'?" Because Peter was eighteen now, and had graduation right around the corner.

 

 

"Hey! That was my last assignment for that class, I wasn't about to get a zero for my final grade!"

 

Tony remembered that particular assignment well, because on his weekend at the compound, Peter had stayed up late(r) to finish it. He even found the teenager still awake that morning still working on it because he'd been procrastinating by rewatching Brooklyn Nine Nine.  _"I don't know what to do with myself now that Fox cancelled it. Besides, I could be rewatching The Office. Again."_

 

"Speaking of final...today was your last class day until graduation, right? And on your birthday too, how 'bout that." Peer smiled on his end, spotting Tony pursuing the guy that kept calling himself Modok. In Peter's opinion, he looked like a giant wrinkly egg with a somehow dryer Trump face. "Yeah, that's everyone keeps saying. I dunno what I'm gonna do tonight though." 

 

"You mean to tell me," Tony paused, standing over Modok's nearly unconscious form, "that you don't have anything planned for the big one-eight? Web him up so we can get on with our lives."

 

Peter did so, shaking his head. "I mean, Ned and MJ are coming over for dinner with Me and May. You're still coming..right?" He didn't want to admit it, but whenever Tony was actually there and not just controlling a suit from distance, he felt actually cared about, for some reason. "You got it kiddo. Hey, I gotta let you go, Pepper's giving me a death glare because I'm technically late to this meeting. See ya tonight, Spidey." Oh. Well, okay then. "See you-"

 

"Mr. Stark is no longer connected." 

 

"-tonight."

 

 

After a shower and about two hours later, Ned and Michelle arrived. "Dude, they just revealed the posters for the new movie!" Was Ned's greeting. Michelle's, well, she really shouldn't be surprised at this point. "What movie? Wait, it's Star Wars isn't it."

 

May ushered the two in from the hallway, saying something about how the pizza should arrive any minute. 

 

As if on cue, the delivery guy was outside the Parker residence. "That'll be twenty-seven -fifty." Peter accepted the boxes and as May was about to pay the man, a voice broke through. "I got it." 

 

"Tony! Pepper said you were in Venice." May had learned that if Tony offered to pay for something, he would not back down. She'd learned this on Peter's seventeenth birthday, when the billionaire took them to Disneyland. May didn't complain though. After everything that happened, some time at the Happiest Place On Earth proved effective. 

 

"Yeah, well, I wasn't about to miss my favorite intern's eighteenth. And I told you I could've brought you guys to Venice too. Explore that Italian heritage, huh?" Peter rolled his eyes as Tony shamelessly flirted with May. Sure, it wasn't real flirting, but he knew Tony did it just to mess with him. "Honestly, Tony, the fact that you organized and planned Peter's senior class trip was enough." And it was. Two weeks before their finals, Peter's entire class was invited to the remodeled Stark Tower with (monitored and limited) 'free reign' of the place. 

 

Ned sat on the left side of the couch, Peter in the middle with his free arm draped across the back of Michelle's spot. Tony and May watched as the teenagers watched Back To The Future, eating and talking among themselves. 

 

"Well, he's a good kid." May nodded. They took Peter not looking back at being talked about as a sign to carry on, the teen too engrossed in the movie and conversation. Tony whispered anyways, not wanting to take the chance. "The nightmares?" 

 

May looked over at her nephew, watching him smile with his friends. "Not as much as before, but..." Tony nodded. Kid had a right to have nightmares. He'd been fighting crime for three years and he was only fifteen. Just because he understood the why, didn't mean he wanted Peter to go through it. 

 

 

After finishing all of the movies and birthday cake, Happy, who arrived about twenty minutes after Tony did, drove Ned and Michelle home. Peter would've swung his girlfriend home, but he had to help May clean the apartment. Part of the agreement to let him patrol again that night. May had jokingly said it would be his birthday present and he accepted eagerly. His real present actually hadn't come in yet, but May figured he'd have it by graduation day. 

 

"Since it's your birthday, I'm willing to let you head out and I'll get started on the dishes. If you end up at Tony's, please text me. Deal?" Peter responded with a tight hug and quick peck on the cheek. "Really?" Even at eighteen, he was still so excitable. "Thank you! Love you May!" 

 

Peter spent to next hour stopping small crimes, listening to messages from his friends and having Karen respond for him. 

 

After awhile though, he started to get a little lightheaded. "Would you like me to call Mr. Stark?" 

 

"Nah, it's okay. I'm probably just tired. Is there anything else I can do?" Peter didn't want to leave if there was still things to be done. What if he went home and something happened? Of course, that was a thought he had every time he patrolled. "You've cleared all crime in your designation. It looks like everything's been taken care of, Peter." 

 

"Okay. Let's go home, Karen." As Peter began to climb up the building, he felt himself slip a little. "...the hell?" Why wasn't he sticking to the wall? "Would you like me to call Mr. Stark?" 

 

"Huh? No, Karen, cut it out with the parental controls. Tony doesn't need to be bothered right now, he's probably sleeping." He swore Tony added in the snark to the AIs, or they were learning it. "He'll review in the morning, if anything stands out. And your heart rate certainly does. Are you sure you don't want me to call him?" 

 

Peter sighed, muttering along the lines of 'narc' and 'traitor'. "Okay, I'll text him in the morning. Happy?" 

 

He attempted to climb once more, but was having zero luck. "Okay, okay. Don't panic. Otherwise your heart rate will go up and Karen'll snitch."

 

"That's not very nice, Peter." Peter rolled his eyes. He was starting to understand how Tony felt sometimes, when he was being a little shit. 

 

With no way to climb into his window and no clothes to change into, Peter had to do the one thing he really didn't want to do. Take the elevator as Spider-Man. Hopefully, no one else would be taking it. Unfortunately, that's not how Parker Luck works. 

 

Kenny, a boy a few years older that lived down the hall, hopped on at the same time.  _'Must be getting back from a party'_ Peter thought.

 

"Cool Spidey outfit." Man, this guy is so high right now. That didn't stop the manners May instilled in him. "Thanks." And it wouldn't be the first time he pitched his voice lower in an elevator. 

 

"Where'd you get it?" Peter really hoped Kenny didn't remember any of this, considering how high he was. "Made it."

 

"Hmm." 

 

After a few more awkward minutes, Peter made it to the apartment without being seen. He ripped the mask off as soon as he was inside and was instantly confused. Why was it so hard to see? Maybe it was just too dark? Not giving another thought, he went for his room, flicking on the light and was hit with immediate confusion once again. Why the hell could he barely see?

 

He changed clothes quickly, not caring that whatever he was wearing probably clashed miserably. He flicked off the lights again and felt his way around for the bed. He was too tired to try and figure it all out. Maybe in the morning everything would be back to normal anyways? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's swinging, free in the air of Queens
> 
> And then he's not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess the summaries are kind of like a buildup?  
> I keep meaning to have The Planned Thing in each chapter i put in for the summary but it just doesn't seem to fit  
> Guess we'll see¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> i wanted to write Tony's birthday yesterday but I couldn't think of anything & I couldn't just add it in here because I just wrote it starting with Peter's birthday

"Good morning Pe-oh. What...the hell are you wearing?" Peter looked down at himself after May's comment. Upon realizing he was wearing sweats-normal- and Michelle's Feminist AF shirt-kinda normal? He blushed. "I mean, it's a good look. Might want a bigger size shirt though. Think your biceps are bigger than Michelle's." 

 

Peter took another spoonful of cereal before answering. Or, about to answer. As soon as he looked up, May spoke up again. "Pete, you're wearing your glasses again?" 

 

He wasn't about to worry her, but when he woke up again, things were _not_ back to normal. He still had trouble seeing, but he managed to find his glasses. "Uh..." 

 

"You know what, if this is some nerdy hipster thing, you don't have to explain it. And please, for the love of god, do not tell me why Michelle's shirt is here. I'm gonna go to work, I'll be back for dinner. Thai? Yeah, we're gonna have Thai."

 

May left almost as quickly as she came, and for that Peter was grateful. He could actually say he didn't lie about why he was wearing glasses. Which was good, because he couldn't think of one anyways. 

 

With the apartment to himself, he wanted to figure a few things out without May freaking out and dragging him off to Tony and Dr. Banner

 

_1) Can he still stick to surfaces?_

 

_2) Is he still strong?_

 

_3) Why the hell is his vision acting up?_

 

_4) And finally, what the hell's happening?_

 

So after his bowl of cereal, he got to work. 

 

 

 

Two hours later, Ned was over with a notebook resting on a clipboard, pen behind his ear. "So, the science headcanon is-" 

 

"Just say hypothesis, dude."

 

Ned stared at his friend before continuing. "The science headcanon is that your powers are reversing. It's like the spider DNA combined with your's decided to bail, they said 'miss me with that human D-" Peter stared, mouth agape. "Ned."

 

"I really think you should go to Mr. Stark about this, but I mean, when have you ever done the smart thing first?"

 

The two set about making tests, the first being strength. Peter had to lift the coffee table, then the couch and then finally the fridge. The second test was the sticking to surfaces one. "Okay so, you said you were having trouble the other day, but it's looking fine to me. Maybe it was the suit interfering?" 

 

Peter didn't know whether to shake or nod. He was able to crawl along the ceiling now, suitless. But there's no way it could be the suit, it's a Stark suit. He just didn't know what else it could possibly be "Maybe."

 

Ned did nod his head though. "Okay so maybe now we can move on to vision. Are you as blind as you were before the bite?" Ned came forward, snatching the glasses off his best friend's face before the latter could do anything. If Peter thought in any way that Ned was a threat, he'd say his Spidey Senses were off too. "Hey! One, I wasn't blind and I'm not now. Two...okay give 'em back, I can't see."

 

He did hear the mutter of 'knew it' from Ned though. At least his advanced hearing was still there. "And your hearing?" Peter nodded. "Yeah dude, it's there."

 

Ned flipped the cover of the notebook over, concealing his notes. "Well, in conclusion, I still think you should see Mr. Stark or Dr. Banner." Peter rolled his eyes, reaching for the notebook that Ned pulled back. "Everything's looking normal though. Plus, you technically can't have a conclusion without a proper hypothesis and prediction." 

 

"Ah, I _predicted_ you'd say that." Ned tapped the side of his head with his index finger. "And I did have a proper science headcanon." 

 

Peter, exasperated, rolled his eyes again. "It's hypothesis."

 

"I _predicted_ you'd say that too."

-

 

Peter didn't bother telling May or Tony for that matter, even with Ned's repetitive insistence when he left. All he had to do was get Karen to adjust the vision in the suit without alerting Tony, and he'd be good to go, patrol wise. Sure, it'd take getting used to having to rely on glasses again, but he could deal with the difficulties as it came. Good things, like normal/enhanced sight, came to an end at some point. If that was the only thing wrong, he'd take it. Besides, it's not like it was a concussion or broken bone, so he wasn't breaking any of Tony's rules by not coming to him about it. The man never said anything about reversing eyesight. 

 

So, patrol went like it would any other night. He stopped a few muggings (two, if he's being honest, slow night) and literally saved a cat from a tree. There wasn't an owner around, so he took Sprinkles-according to her tag-to a shelter. It's a _really_ slow night. He's not complaining, because it means that the crime rate is lower. But he still wishes that he'd have something to do. 

 

Peter sighed, getting to work on his web hammock. He could just wait one more hour before going home. 

 

Laying down on his masterpiece, he sighed once again. Michelle always said he was dramatic, _but was he really this dramatic?_

 

He only dozed off for about ten minutes, before he heard an alarm go off. "Hero time." 

 

It was three guys, robbing an antique shop of all places. Peter narrowed his eyes, trying to get a better look, and asked Karen to "do something about that"

 

"Of course, Peter. The proper authorities are on their way." Peter's eyes widened. That's not what he meant. "What? Karen, I'm glad the cops are coming, I am, but I meant _can_ _you do something_ about the vision in this thing?" Behind him, he heard a voice, sounding peeved off. "Oh, I dunno, I think Karen did a great job." 

 

Because behind him was a peeved off looking Tony Stark. "Uh, hey Tony. What're you doing here?" Peter watched as the suit (Tony's probably somewhere important) folded its arms and _is that even possible?_ "I'm more interested in what you _think_ you're doing here." Peter wracked his brain, trying to guess whether it was Ned or Karen that snitched on him. 

 

"Did you really think I wouldn't know when you tried to hack one of my suits-again?" _Karen._ There were police sirens behind them and Peter turned to see the thieves be escorted inside the cars. "Nuh uh, don't look at them, look at me. Your little AI told my little AI that you were trying to get the suit to adjust to your eyesight without me knowing about it. What's that about, huh?" 

 

Peter scratched the back of his head, not really knowing where to start. "Um.." The suit suddenly came at him, grabbing him under the arms and carrying him off to the rooftop. "Um is the sound in dumb, kid. Try again. As you've noticed, we relocated to keep from distractions." 

 

"Okay okay. So, after patrol last night-" Tony cut him off and Peter winced. "You mean to tell me this started a full twenty four hours ago? What the hell, Parker?" Peter winced again. "Alright, I'll admit, I'm being abrasive-Pepper's words. So I'm sorry. Now just tell me what's wrong so I can fix it." 

 

Over the years, Peter had learned that Tony showed he cared through making, fixing or paying for things. So he knew he should just go ahead and spill. 

 

"I...last night I kind of had trouble sticking to like, any surface, except it's working now. But then like, also last night, my eyesight kinda went back to how it was before the bite?" 

 

The mask of the suit opened, affirming Peter's thoughts. _He's somewhere (more) important._ "It's still like that, isn't it." At Peter's nod, the suit took a step back and fired up the jets. "Alright. Well you can either climb on and we can get you checked out now, or Happy can pick you up in the morning."

 

If he went now, he'd have to tell May and he couldn't tell May without explaining the why. 

 

"Tomorrow, i-if you don't mind." 

 

The suit closed the mask, turning a bit before blasting off. "Course not. Go home, get some sleep."

 

-

 

Unfortunately, as soon as he tried to climb up to his window, he started sliding again. So the best bet was to take the elevator. Again. Luckily, he was able to change clothes this time.

 

As soon as he got to his floor, the door opened and behind it was Kenny. "Hey man." 

 

Peter waved, hopping off. "Hey, if you've seen my cat," Kenny held up a poorly constructed flyer, showing a picture of Sprinkles. "Lemme know, man." Peter raised an eyebrow because their building doesn't even allow pets. "Uh, yeah, yeah. For sure."

 

"Thanks little dude."

 

-

 

Laying in bed, Peter closed his eyes. He just wanted to sleep but he got a sudden major headache. He was starting to wonder if maybe it was a migraine. 

 

Thanks to the Parker Luck, though, sleep did not find him for a long time. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time he fell like this, he was dropped in a lake

Rolling over to look at the clock, Peter saw it was only 6:16 am. Eight minutes since he last checked. 

 

Truth be told, he hadn't gotten a lot of sleep that night. He was in and out of it, not being able to sleep longer than an hour. His headache turned into a migraine, followed by joint ache. Maybe he was just getting a nasty case of the flu and that's why his powers were acting up. 

 

He'd figure it out when he got to Tony's. 

 

With that, he decided he'd try to go back to sleep. Happy wouldn't be there for hours, probably. 

 

The banging on the door proved him wrong. 

 

"Parker, I swear to God, if you don't open this door, I will break it down and you'll get to explain it to your aunt!" What the hell was Happy doing here? It was only 6-9:40. _9:40?_

 

Peter rushed up out of bed, hurrying to open the door before Happy actually burst down the door. "I'm so sorry Happy, I think I overslept?" Happy rolled his eyes. "Okay well Tony and Bruce are waiting for you upstate, so let's get a move on." 

 

 

The entire way to the compound, Peter couldn't stop wondering why three hours flew by when he wasn't even asleep. He only closed his eyes for a second. 

 

-

 

"-you know teenagers, always sleeping in, huh?" Peter was greeted by Tony's sarcasm and Bruce's response to said sarcasm, which was an eye roll. "Hi Peter." 

 

"Hi Dr. Banner." Bruce led them to the lab, gesturing towards the little bed. "Hop on. Don't lay down yet, we're gonna test your vision first." 

 

"Wow, not a 'hey Tony' or 'how have you been, Tony' or-" Bruce cut him off. "Okay Peter, hold this," The scientist held the spoon looking thingy (can you blame him if he never learned what it was actually called? He's a vigilante, not an eye doctor) "to your left eye first, and read the third line please." 

 

"Uh...smudge, smudge, middle finger, smudge, car and the rest are all smudges." 

 

Behind him, Tony stood with his arms folded and mouth open. "Oh my God, I let you drive my Audi." 

 

Bruce shushed the billionaire, gesturing for Peter to do the same thing with his right eye. "Yeah, these are all kinda smudgy too. Can I put my glasses back on?" 

 

When Peter got there, Tony had replaced the too small frames, moving the kid's lenses. _"Honestly, they're just way too small. Why not just wear contacts?" To which he had_ _replied, "because it only just happened the other day and contacts are like forty-eight dollars a box."_   **(A/N: where i live, contacts are $48 so idk if that's something that changes? or?)** _"Oh my god, kid, I'm a billionaire, you could've just asked"_

 

The testing part had only taken about an hour, but waiting for results-even with their equipment-took about three, considering they had to factor in a few things and rule some out. There wasn't exactly anyone out there with the same functions of a teenage human-spider they could base off of. 

 

So while they waited, Peter opted to try and take a nap. Try being the operative word. 

 

Every time he shut his eyes, it felt like he had a searing pain shoot through his brain. "Came to check on you kid-oh. Pete? What is it bud?" Peter hadn't even realized he was whimpering and moaning until Tony said anything. "Peter, answer me kiddo. What is it, what hurts?"

 

And did he feel like a whimp? Yes. Did that stop the tears threatening to fall? No. 

 

"Ah...everything." When did his voice get so hoarse? He didn't notice the hands under his back and knees until he was actually being lifted. "Ho-ly. Kid, you're heavy. I'm not getting old, you're just heavy." Usually, any time Tony made a joke similar to that, Peter would hit him with a 'sure, Mr. Stark. By the way, saw this pamphlet for a nursing home I think you'd like' but right now, he couldn't even concentrate on anything but his pain. 

 

He didn't even feel how Tony was rushing to get him to Bruce. He didn't even realize they'd made it to Bruce until he started hearing snippets.

 

"-think 'e's ...sen-ory...load"

 

"'ant dim...lights"

 

"-ca- e- blindfold h-?" 

 

Next thing he knew, there was a sudden relief for his eyes, at least. He still had a massive headache and he could barely hear anything.

 

"'ter, can you...me?" So he shook his head. Tried to anyways, any time he moved it sent another wave of pain through. 

 

-

 

**Tony's POV**

 

Seeing Peter like that, in so much pain, especially after Titan...

 

It nearly ripped his heart out. He didn't want to lose Peter. Not again. Not _ever_ again. 

 

So, yeah, seeing Peter writhe in pain on his bed, holding his ears like that, it gave Tony flashbacks. 

 

Senses.

 

_Senses._

 

_"I think the reason he was able to tell he was going too was because of his senses."_

 

_"We should run more tests, just to be sure."_

 

_"Are you sure he's not a Stark?"_

 

That particular one hurt now. At first, he had that dream, about having a kid with Pepper. How it felt so real, and it did. But so did the dreams about what was coming. The dreams he'd had for years. He should've known it was a cruel joke on Thanos' part. To implant that, give him false hope. Morgan Stark was never born and he still deserved better. 

 

Peter Parker's the closest thing he has to a son, and when it was all over he set up an inheritance plan and rewrote his will. Peter's going to big things and there's no way in hell Tony will let something like modern middle class income or first class culture get in the way of it. Tony never knew what it was like to grow up and be told 'no' because they just didn't have the money for it, but he'd make sure Peter never had that problem again.

 

It's not like he'd spoil the kid. Much. 

 

 

It took them an hour to calm Peter down. Peter, who didn't even know he was panicking and flailing. He probably thought he accepted the eye mask, easy peasy. That unsettled Tony, because he remembers having to restrain his kid while Bruce slipped it on. After Bruce had injected him with a sedative, _"it'll help him out, Tony, I promise"_ , Tony had sat by the kid's side, holding his hand. 

 

-

 

**PETER'S POV**

 

_He was swinging through Queens, not a problem in the world. Graduation was the next day and he was Ready. Patrols didn't last that long because of how low the crime rate had gotten, but he didn't feel empty. Ned was coming over later to build a new LEGO set and geek out over the TV spot of the newest Star Wars movie, and before that he was going to spend quality time with Michelle. I.E., watch her sketch and make out. Then he'd come home to May and Ben-_

 

_May and Ben?_

 

_Ben's...Ben is-_

 

_Suddenly he's falling. And waking up? 'What the hell is going on...I'm awake, why can't I move? What the fuck...whatthefuck whatthefuck'_

 

_'Why am I still falling? What-'_

 

Peter shot up with a gasp. 

 

"Hey, hey. Pete, you alright?" Peter felt a hand on his shoulder. _Tony_. "Why don't you lay back down, okay? You shouldn't be awake yet. I'm gonna call Bruce..." Peter stopped listening after that. He knew Tony was rambling because he cared, but he's just so tired. 

 

Wordlessly, he sank back down and closed his eyes. 

 

Sleep claimed him once again. 

 

_He's swinging through Queens..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> *the thing about him being awake but not able to move is sleep paralysis and will be addressed later. I've only ever had one dream out of however many times I've had sleep paralysis, so I'm kinda out of my element here

**Author's Note:**

> Also, Catch you when you fall is complete!


End file.
